Modern bras are designed to accommodate both a need for comfort during wear and a need for support. For larger sized breasts, these two purposes can pose design difficulties. Sturdy wired bras provide support, but can be uncomfortable when worn for a long period of time. Softer materials tend not to provide sufficient support.